


Unchained melody

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Autism, M/M, Multi, Other, ServiceDog, Teddybear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara,a fourteen year old student at Imperial High school,he's got his own dorm room with friends,Roger and John,Freddie's Autistic.he got his Autism assistance dog when he first started at Imperial.Freddie's regularly bullied  for being Autistic,but Roger and John aren't the friends who they say they are. when Freddie joins Brian's class in the summer term,things start to change,Brian teaches advanced math.
Relationships: Brian may/Freddie mercury(platonic)





	1. Chapter 1

** _CAST:_ **

**_Freddie bulsara(Autistic):14_ **

**_George michael:14_ **

**_Roger taylor:fifteen_ **

**_John deacon:14_ **

**_Brian May(Professor):24_ **

**_.................................._ **

** _Freddie Bulsara,a fourteen year old student at Imperial High school,he's got his own dorm room with friends,Roger and John,Freddie's Autistic.he got his Autism assistance dog when he first started at Imperial.Freddie's regularly bullied for being Autistic,but Roger and John aren't the friends who they say they are. when Freddie joins Brian's class in the summer term,things start to change,Brian teaches advanced math.  
_ **

** _............................_ **

** _June 21st 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I'm Autistic and have my own Autism assistance dog,he comes everywhere with me,school,stores,anywhere.he's a golden Retriever,Buddy.he's been with me since i started here at Imperial High-school.I live in a dorm room with three other boys.George Michael,Roger taylor,John Deacon.I don't have parents,they gave me up when i was diagnosed with Autism.I'm basically an Orphan.

I join a new Advanced math class today,I have a lot of sensory toys and chew toys.my chew toys help to keep me focused,Buddy keeps me form hurting myself during a meltdown.I got dressed into one of my Hoodies with chewable drawstrings.I grabbed Buddy's service dog vest,grabbing the clean patches for it.

**_WORKING DOG DO NOT PET_ **

**_DO NOT SEPARATE ME FROM MY HANDLER!_ **

**_DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!_ **

Buddy's vest is a baby blue colour,with a soft over the shoulder leash that i can drop at any time my meltdown begin to take place.I grabbed my chew toy necklace,put it around my neck.I grabbed my trainers with softer laces.I grabbed my updated time table,phone,bag.i put on my bag,grabbed the over the shoulder leash,adjusting it.Phone in my pocket.i made my way to Advanced math.

I'm nervous,i don't do well with talking in front of big crowds.i found the room,all eyes on me,one of the tasks Buddy is trained to do is when i feel people staring is that he starts nudging my leg.i caught the smile of the the Professor."why don't you introduce yourself,",he suggests.i stayed quiet,before walking out again.I slid down the wall,Buddy nudged my hands.i put my legs straight,"buddy",i pat my thigh.

I was in a meltdown,crying,constantly biting my chew toy.Buddy made sure i couldn't hurt myself,he lays his head on my hands."Retard!",the bully of the Highschool,Paul prenter laughs.I was trying to calm down.I grabbed my weighted panda teddy.i held it on my lap.Most of the teachers know i'm Autistic.

the principles knows i'm Autistic.i was still crying,chewing on my chew toy,its a round rubber ring.small enough for it to not go down my throat.I took deep breaths,to control my crying so i don't pass out.Buddy moved off my hands,i wipe my tears.I saw the principle,Principle (Joe)Mazzello.

"Hey Freddie",he says."do you want to come sit in my office?",i nodded.i got up.We went to his office,i sat down in the corner"buddy",i again pat my thigh lightly,he knew to lay across them,i wipe my eyes,holding my weighted panda teddy."Freddie,are you scared to walk into your new class?"he saw through my bullshit lies,i nodded. 

"why?",he asked."what if i get laughed at?or if i have a meltdown",i sniffle"Freddie bear,listen to me now,i promise you,you wont get laughed at.Professor May is the best teacher to teach Advanced math",he says"i'm behind on math",i say. 

"don't say that you're not smart",he says"you are,you're the smarted boy i know,i promise,i don't mind staying in class with you,do you want me to?",i nodded."come on then",i got up,holding onto Buddy's leash,i kept hold of my teddy,my chew toy still around my neck,i put my teddy back in my bag,took Mr Mazzello's well Joe's hand.

"its alright bear",he says."i'm scared",i say"i know you are",he says.he practically treats like his own child.he opened the door,i hid behind him.everyone shut up quickly."Brian,you've got a new student",Joe says to my new teacher.i'm shy,hate talking in front of massive crowds like i already mentioned."Settle down everyone",Joe says.

"Freddie,its alright",he says,i wouldn't,he picked me up.I hid my face away."I'll talk then",Joe says to me in a whisper,i nodded."this is Freddie,please make him feel welcome,i do not want to hear he's been upset by one of you lot,he is Autistic,so no rude comments please.",Joe says"freddie,do you want to talk about Buddy?",i shook my head.

"this is Buddy,Freddie's Assistance dog,please no petting unless Freddie says otherwise",Joe then says.he put me down,i wouldn't let go of him,i'm clingy after a meltdown,wanting to have that safe feeling.Joe bent down to meet my eyes.."Freddie bear,its gonna be alright,i promise.I know you don't wanna talk but you gotta talk to me",he says.

"I know you're scared and its all new to you",he says.he strokes my cheek.I was given a seat right in the front by the door,Joe stayed with me.He helped me when i found it hard,the bell rang.I wanted to go back to my dorm room,Joe walked me to my dorm room"i'll come and check on you later",i nodded.

I went to my room after taking MY snacks from our shared kitchen.i shut my door,put on Winnie the pooh on my TV i have in my room,i laid on my bed,drawing,i cuddled my teddy.I'm friends with three boys or so i think.I'm mainly friends with George"Freddie?Do you want dinner?",i hear him ask"its open",i say.

"you want dinner,we're getting take out?",he asked"Not that hungry",i say"Are you sure?",he asked"very",i say."just not having a good day",i say."tell me",he says,i turn off my TV,put my stuff away."well,you know how i was put into an advanced class?",he nods."i had a meltdown outside class,went to Principle Mazzello's office with him ,he talked me into going back,stayed with me all class",i say.

"i clung to him",i sighed."at least come eat something,then if you want we'll cuddle",i nodded.We sat at our dining table."we got Chinese",Roger says"i don't mind",i say."so how was everyone's day?",George asked"shitty",i say"same",John says"ditched all classes",Roger says"No wonder where you've been all day",i say.

"principle Mazzello wants you in his office by four",i say."so how was your day Freddie?",Roger asked"Really crappy,wimped out on my new advanced class,had a meltdown",i say"something came for you",John says"its in the kitchen",i nodded."Not again!",i sighed.every term my biological parents,the ones who gave me up,send me a letter every term trying to apologise,i don't stand for their bullshit.

I sat back down."Well?",Roger asked"they did it again",i sighed"every bloody Term,they'll never get me back as their son",i say."you've got us",Roger says.i roll my eyes,went to my room,laid in bed.Crying,holding my panda teddy."freddie?",George"go away Mikey",i sniffle,Buddy cuddled with me.

**_ June 22nd,1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie?Get up,you're late",i hear George say"Not going 'S my day off",i yawn"no,its not",he says"leave me alone Mikey",i say."Not gonna happen,"he started tickling me"MIKEY!",i squealed."St Stop it!",i giggled.

he gave in after a minute.I got dressed into a hoodie with chewable drawstrings.I grabbed my black jeans,put them on,brushed my teeth,braided my hair.grabbed my Converse high tops.Buddy already has his vest on,i have Advanced math first with george."ready to go?",he asked"yeah",i say.

We held hands.i grabbed Buddy's leash,put on my bag.We got to class.i was close to wimping out again.i wimped,i was close to having a meltdown.George and i sit next to each other.I started chewing on my toy,Buddy starting to alert.

George grabbed my hand.he stroked my knuckles.

_need to leave?_

I nodded.My safe space is Joe's office.George and i let,i slid down the wall.I had a five minute meltdown.We go back in class.George helped me with the work.The bell rang,i got told to stay behind."Mikey go",i say.he added me to his tracker to track my phone.I played with my fidget toy."Freddie?",Mr May says"mm",i hummed.

"do you need any help in lesson?",i nodded."I don't mind doing one on one tutoring",he smiled.Sometimes i don't talk."Freddie,i don't mid if you need to leave",he says."Why don't you tell me about yourself",he suggests."i'm fourteen,Autistic with an Autism assistance dog",i say."Who's this?",he asked,looking at my panda teddy.

"Pandy",i say."what do you like doing alone?",he asked"Drawing,watching TV",i say,i wont say what."I do have a dorm if you want to do the one on one there",he offered,i nodded."i'll let you grab what you need from your dorm",he smiled"i.....I'd like that",i finally say.

i grabbed my weighted blanket,books."Wont be back tonight!"i say"someone got a date?",Roger asked"No,but i have tutoring.",i say."you?Tutoring?",John says"yeah?I'm behind in math",i say."i wonder why",Roger muttered"shut up,i'm not a Retard i'm Autistic",i say.

"took the words from my mouth",Roger snarked.I slapped him across the face.i left."May i?",he held out his hand,i giggle shyly,taking it."I must may you're a gentleman",Mr May says."I must ask why don't you talk more during class?",he asked"i'm shy and an Orphan",i say.

We got to his Dorm room.he held the door open."i don't mind if you want to stay here sometimes",he smiled."well,i might,my dorm mates kicked me out for the night",i say."do you want anything to drink?Eat?",he asked."Water please",i say.

"well how come you're behind in math?",he asked"use to skip and stay in my dorm",i tell him.He hands me the water,"thanks",i mutter quietly.Buddy pushed me down.not now!

he laid over my thighs."Tell you what?you can move inhere with me and i'll let you have anything you want",he says"Really?",i ask quietly"yes,you're a smart kid",he says.i blushed."c'mere",he says,he hugged me.we swapped numbers,i got a spare key.

** _A week later,June 29th 1990,Tuesday_ **

After living with my Math teacher for a week,we're on first name basis now.so after a week of living with Brian,i've warmed up to him.Told him what Roger and John were saying about me.I get a week off every two weeks because things get overwhelming.

He helps me a lot in class now.I'm in class now."does anyone not understand?",i raised my hand shyly."Retard!",i forgot Roger's in this class.i put my hand down,starting to chew on my toy.Buddy putting his paws over my lap.

"Leave him alone!",George.I was close to a meltdown.I got permission to leave,I took Buddy with me and my Panda teddy,Pandy.I sat outside ,crying,chewing on my newer toy.Buddy laid on my lap,DPT.it lasted for the rest of the lesson. 

I had soon calmed down a bit,i waited for Brian.We went back to the dorm,he had give me the spare room,i had got adoption papers.Yes i know,he's Twenty four,i'm fourteen,ten year age gap.I want a dad,a parent.I kept them in my bedside drawer."Freddie?i made dinner!",he calls.

I grabbed the papers.I sat down at the table,"are you up to something?",he asked"Mayyybe",i giggle,he sat down."anything you'd like to talk about?",i nodded"ever since i moved in here with you,i like it here,i'm happy here but",i slid the papers to him."i want you to adopt me",i say.

"i'm Twenty four",he says"so?",i sassed."you cheeky boy",he got up,chasing me before hauling me over his shoulder,tickling all over my sides making me giggle and squeal."I tap!i tap!",i laughed.we sat back at the table"i'm not joking,I.Want.You.To.Adopt.Me",i say.

"i'll think about it",he says.

**_ June 30th 1990,Wednesday _ **

I knew i was late,i don't care.Bailey kept licking me as if to say 'Get up daddy!' "oh alright",i gave in,put on a hoodie and jeans.Brushed my teeth.left my hair messy.I made myself breakfast,Cereal with fruit,then i settle on the sofa watching Bambi.My favourite is Thumper!

"why aren't you in class?",i jumped." 'Cause",i sassed him,I finished my breakfast,cleaned my bowl,went back to Bambi."Class no",he says"mm no",i giggle."i get a week off",i say."oh?i guess the tickle monster knows how to convince you",he says,he lifts my shirt before blowing raspberries right on my belly button ,i was squealing,laughing,giggling.

"A....a....alright!",i gave in,giggling."i'm not done",he smirked,he gave in after five minutes of tickling me."I'm gonna adopt you",he says."i thought about it,i'm gonna do it",he says.I hugged him tightly."why're you crying?",he asked"i'm happy",i say.

"what would you say if i told you i have a coupon to a spa day,just us two",he says"yes",i smile.He signed the papers in front of me,i signed my name."come on then",i got my trainers on,grabbed Buddy's 'out in public' vest,its rainbow with patches,grabbed the soft blue leash,hooked it on."ready to go?",i nodded.

We got to the spa.I'm stupidly ticklish.We got pedicures,i rolled up my jeans.I let my new dad hold my hand.i kept biting my lip,Buddy laying beside me.I was gonna say it.I look at him."I....I love you dad",i say."Excuse me?",he says"I love you dad",i say again"I love you too",he says.

After,we got Starbucks.I got a double Chocolate Mocha with chocolate dust. 


	2. Daddy!!!!!!

**_ June 30th 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

We got back to the dorms,i go and change,i'm tired,exhausted,needing a cuddle."Freddie,i ran your a bubble bath",i hear _dad_ say."okay",i say.i took off my top and jogging bottoms,socks."in you get",he says."are you gonna put up a fight if i say we have to get your shots done tomorrow?",i nodded."i hate needles",i say.

"we've got to get you tested for allergies",i nodded.

**_ June 31st 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie baby,time to get up",my light turned off."Go away",i groaned"you've gotta get up",he says."i don't wanna",i say"i know you don't",he says."i made breakfast,pancakes with strawberries,whipped cream",he says"fine i'm up"i say.I put on a t shirt,jeans,brushed my teeth,got Buddy ready to go,i sat and ate breakfast.

_**(Mikey,** Freddie)_

_**"where have you been young man?"** _

_"I got adopted?I was an orphan"_

_**"who adopted you"** _

_"Mr May"_

_**"liar"** _

_"nuh uh"_

_** Freddie has shared /1image ** _

_"SEE!"_

_**"alright alright,jesus"** _

_"the names Freddie not Jesus"_

_**"im coming by"** _

_"me and my NEW DAD are going out,i have to get my shots and get tested for allergies"_

_**"daddy's boy"** _

_"compliment taken"_

_**"bye bye"** _

I went and brushed my teeth.We got in the car,"I'm scared",i say"its gonna be okay,i promise,its only the flu shot today",i nodded"its like a little pinch,then its over",i nodded.We got the doctors clinic.dad signed me in under his name,i sat in front of him,he braided my hair while i played with Buddy.

"Freddie May?",the nurse called.I sat on dads lap.he kissed my head,i chewed on my chew toy.i felt it go in,i started whining"shh,its alright",he says.it was soon over."would you like to pick something from the toy chest?",i nodded.I picked out a new teddy."what do you say?",dad asked"thank you",i say"you're very welcome",the nurse says.

we got to the Allergy test clinic,i again was signed in under daddy's name."Freddie may?",the doctor calls.After a while,it started itching."I know it itches",daddy says.We got back to the dorm"Daddy!it itches!",i whined"don't scratch at it"he says.i laid on my front,whining,biting my chew toy.

"Iddm gonna put Calamine lotion on it,okay?",i nodded.he gently dabbed it onto the bumps."I know it itches",he says.

**_ July 1st 1990,Friday _ **

"Time to wake up",i hear Daddy say."good Morning",he says."Morning",i yawned."does it itch still?",i nodded"a little",i say.he kissed my forehead.I showered,putting on my duck hoodie with my jogging bottoms,i went to the sofa,i got breakfast"well then little duck",daddy says.i finish my breakfast.Laid across dads lap,"Daddy?Tummy rubs?",i ask,he lifts my hoodie a little,rubbing my tummy softly.

i felt him blow a raspberry on my tummy,i squealed.he lay me on the sofa."here comes the tickle monster!",i squealed before he tickled all over my tummy."I love you daddy",i say"I love you too baby",he says"I love you too",he says."Cuddle",i pout.he lands a ticklish raspberry to my tummy"Daddy!",i squealed.

"Round and round the garden like a teddy bear,one step,two step.Tickle you under there!",he tickled my underarms."Daddy!cuddle",i whined.he eventually picked me up,i snuggle into him,i'm glad he adopted me.

We cuddled in bed with a movie on.Daddy's arm around me while he plays with my hair.he kissed my forehead before turning off the TV,putting on the nightlight,i fell asleep snuggled into his arms.I finally felt safe.I cuddled with Panda teddy to my chest,Bailey on the floor asleep.

"daddy loves you baby",he cooed,tucking me in. 

**_ Thumper: _ **


End file.
